Recuerdos Dolorosos
by kioky kon
Summary: "El destino siempre me a abofeteado, acaso tambien tu te querias burlar de mi? En verdad me amaste o solo me querias para una noche teme ..." SasuXNaru Advertencia: Lemon, si no gustas de el no lo leas.


**RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS**

**Capitulo único**

**Dato importante! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei asi que ninguno de los personajes es mio, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginacion fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debio de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mia asi que espero la disfruten xD !**

**Parejas principal:** SasuXNaru

**_ (linea) **– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** Romance/Lemon/Dolor

**Clasificaciòn:** M

**ADVERTENCIA: **

**Este capitulo es Yaoi / Lemon , si no gustas del genero o tienes algun problema con el no lo leas y sal con toda confianza de una vez (aunque no se como llegaste aqui entonces) si es lo contrario y amas este genero como yo adelante, disfrutalo y espero te guste xD **

**Comentarios :  
**Yosh! hola, este es mi primer intento de lemon fuera de mi cabecita jajaja asi que espero que les guste =^^=

* * *

**Importante antes de leer.**

**Aclaraciones del fic: Este fic es como un monologo de recuerdos y el presente de Naru-chan, por eso juego un poco con los tiempos así que si de momento sienten que se pierden jeje no importa mucho déjense llevar por la lectura y disfrútenla,solo como dato imaginen a un Naru y Sasu de unos 16 ya que aqui el azabache fue tras su venganza hasta esa edad para no ponerlos tan chicos haciendo estas cosas o/o , es el primer lemon que hago, así que espero que les guste.**

* * *

**RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS**

**Capitulo único  
**

Sé que el destino siempre fue duro conmigo desde el principio, pero sabes? rogué porque al final tú fueras quien terminara con sus burlas, si tan solo me aceptabas, si tan solo te quedabas conmigo si tan solo me mirabas como siempre te mire a ti…..

Pero tenias que irte esa noche, esa noche en la que me entregue a ti, aquella noche en la que te confesé mis sentimientos y me juraste que te quedarías a mi lado, porque permitiste que el destino se riera de mi atravez de ti de nuevo…..

Pero aun así….si me lo pidieras…..tan solo por amarte una vez más, dejaría que me tocaras, me estremecería mientras me tienes en la cama totalmente indefenso…a tu merced y voluntad, sentiría mi cara arder por el rubor de tus palabras a mi oído….escuchándote decir mi nombre mientras te excitas al mirarme y causas una y mil sensaciones a la vez en mi cuerpo.

Sintiendo tu mano deslizarse furtiva desde mi espalda hasta mi trasero, temblando al sentirte, si sentirte, mientras a la vez presionas tu ahora endurecido miembro contra mi entrepierna…causando un ligero gemido por mi parte, mientras tú te bufas de mi por querer retenerlo….

_- **Déjalo salir**_ – me susurras con tu voz….esa maldita y sexy voz que me sumerge en lo más bajo, sin poder siquiera pensar….

Me encierras mas….en algún momento nos despojamos de todo, por que cuando algo de mis sentidos regreso ya estábamos tu…yo…desnudos sobre tu cama, cuando llegamos ahí?

No lo sé….aun me lo pregunto, y es cuando culpo a esa orbes negras con las que me haces perder la razón tan fácil, me envuelves…me tomas, y yo me dejo…

Es demasiado para mi, tus labios siguen aprisionando a los míos de una forma tan experta que me hace pensar por un momento en donde aprendiste a hacerlo tan bien, pero me regaño….no me importa en donde haya sido, ahora solo lo estás haciendo conmigo y eso es lo único que me importa, haces una pausa y separas tus labios….malditos pulmones! Porque nos obligan a separarnos cuando estamos tan juntos…

Puedo ver tu rostro al levantar mi mirada hacia ti por un momento…. Tus mejillas un poco rozadas, tu respiración se agita de una forma diferente, veo como se levanta tu pecho ahora desnudo y me miras divertido…..

-**_ Te gusta lo que ves baka?_** – y sigues usando esa voz, que debo admitir ahora siempre desee que quería que alguna vez la usaras para mi

_-** "mucho mejor que en mis sueños"**_ – pensé

-**_ No molestes teme!_ **– te conteste

Tu solo sonreíste satisfecho y acercaste tu rostro más al mío, me estremecí de nuevo y mi corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido….

-_** Sé que te gusta…y tranquilo lo que ves solo es para ti dobe**_

Yo solo me sonroje y sentí como quemaban mis mejillas seguramente por la misma razón, y entonces te vi…..la mirada que dirigías hacia mí era diferente, nunca antes vista, nunca hacia mi….sin duda me sentí tan especial en ese momento, yo…provocando eso en ti, me sentí el ser más feliz de la maldita aldea y por un momento pensé que si, que tal vez si me amas tanto como para mirarme así, tal vez podría ayudarte a calmar ese dolor en tu corazón, a que olvidaras tu venganza por quedarte a mi lado…..pero que tonto fui en ese entonces...

De un momento a otro ya estabas de nuevo sobre mí, el calor entre los dos creció, siempre había pensado que tenías un buen cuerpo y ahora lo comprobaba, tu abdomen tan firme, seguramente por nuestros diarios entrenamientos, tus fuertes brazos rodeándome en ese momento, tus muslos tan firmes y excitantes, tus piernas firmes y ese miembro tuyo….. cuando me toco, cuando me rozo me estremecí, sin duda solo tu podías provocar estas sensaciones en mi

Me mordías, me succionabas, jugabas con mi cuerpo disfrutando todas las sensaciones y reacciones que provocabas en mí, pero….. Yo quería hacerte lo mismo, quería hacer que te sintieras bien conmigo….

Abrí mis ojos mientras seguía gimiendo por tus caricias y besos profundos, libere mis manos de tu agarre y te tome…tome tu miembro entre mis manos y te estremeciste esta vez tu, tu sonrojo y tu mirada me gusto, ahora eras tú el que me miraba con un anhelo presente y lo entendí….entendí esa mirada, así que empecé con mi labor, ahora era yo el que estaba sobre ti.

Te bese…nos besamos mientras mis manos jugabas con tu miembro masturbándote nuestras bocas estaban en una pelea constante, una agitación, nuestras lenguas chocaban mientras saboreaban la boca una del otro…. Me excite mas, te mordí el labio inferior y provoque un gemido de ti, sonreí….nunca creí que te podría provocar algo así y sin mas seguí provocándote, deje a una sola mano encargado de tu excitación abajo y a la otra la lleve hacia ti, hacia ti, puse fin por un momento a la guerra de nuestras bocas y me miraste con desesperación…..querías mas cierto?

Me deje llevar y me incline ahora hacia ti, y cuando ibas a preguntar, te silencia poniendo mi dedo sobre mi boca en señal de silencio….tu solo te sonrojaste mas….

Me acerque a tu oído y te lamí, temblaste, me acerque más y fue mi turno de susurrarte….

_**- Déjame hacerlo** _- estoy seguro de que mi tono te gusto, te excito, lo sé por la mirada tan lujuriosa que pusiste, querías mas y te lo iba a dar

-_** Hazlo**_ – dijiste intentando tranquilizar tu respiración y sin más obedecí….

Me incline hacia ti y me lleve tu miembro a la boca, lo lamí una y otra vez

_**- Na..naruto**_… - decías mi nombre y eso me gustaba…

_**- Ah..ah…mas…mas fuerte dobe**_…- dijiste

Yo solo sonreí ante lo dicho y obedecí, por esa noche yo era tu fiel siervo y tu mi amo…..

Comencé a succionar más fuerte y a disfrutar los espasmos que veía que provocaba en ti….

_**- Ahh! Naru…. Eres un dios demonios!** _– lograste decir entre jadeos, te mire mientras seguía en mi labor y mire tu sonrojo, tu vergüenza en ese momento, pero también vi como lo disfrutabas y estuve satisfecho, te curvaste y comenzaste a gemir mas y mas rápido, o es que tal vez ya no eran gemidos, eran gritos y eso me hizo sentir aun mas satisfecho de mi labor…

Llevaste tus dos manos hasta mis cabellos mientras te inclinabas hacia mi….

_**- Na..ruto, ya.. no..puedo argh más! ah!**_ – dijiste entre jadeos y acelere el paso provocando tu sorpresa, lo siguiente que sentí fue como temblaste y entonces lo hiciste, expulsaste tu semen en mi boca y me sentí tan feliz, te probé, tu sabor…. Era más dulce que lo que me había imaginado y eran tan adictivo para mí que tome lo mas que pude hasta que me separe y deje a tu miembro ser libre nuevamente, liquido corría aun por mis labios y lo tome entre mis dedos, no dejaría que tu esencia se perdiera así que lo lamí todo mientras te lanzaba una mirada lujuriosa a la vez, tu apenas te estabas reponiendo de tú orgasmo y sonreíste maliciosamente mientras yo me relamía los dedos….

Me tomaste y ahora cambiamos lugares, me besaste d nuevo y comenzaste a bajar por mi cuello, a lamerme nuevamente, te sentí mordisquearme y me gusto…. Bajaste hasta mis pezones y comenzaste a lamerlos y a morderlos también…

_**- Ah! Sa…suke..**_- comencé a gemir y sentí de nuevo el fuego en mis mejillas, lo estabas haciendo bien y sentí como mi miembro seguía reclamándome y me sonroje, estaba pulsando y exigía atención, de alguna manera lo notaste y formaste esa sonrisa lujuriosa de nuevo….

_**- Está bien, ahora déjamelo a mí** _– y ahí estaba esa voz de nuevo, que nunca me cansaría de ella!

Te sentí tomarme, y empezaste a lamer, a chupar, a succionar y empezó mi placer a crecer al sentirte jugar a tu antojo con mi miembro

Me estremecí y también empecé a curvear mi espalda, sentía conforme acelerabas el ritmo cada uno de los espamos por mi cuerpo, sentía el sudor en mi cuerpo y sentía el deseo de que aumentaras cada vez más el ritmo, mi razón ya no existía y sin más lleve mis manos a la sabana, me aferre a ella con toda la fuerza que aun tenia, y mi placer iba en aumento….

**_- Más…más..sasu..ahhh_ **– sentía llegar el orgasmo, sentía como me estremecía y mis músculos se tensaban como nunca lo habían hecho, me contraía, me tensaba pero aun así te gritaba que más! y fue cuando lo sentí, mi miembro más caliente que nunca dejando la placentera sensación de haber expulsado el semen pero maldita sea, no estaba preparado para ver lo que seguía….. tu cara llena de satisfacción con esa mirada lujuriosa lamiendo tus dedos con lo último de mí, me sonroje aun mas, si es que era posible aun tal cosa

Me miraste y tu sonrisa creció más….

_**- Te ves jodidamente sexy después de un orgasmo naruto**_

_**- U..urusai teme**_ – grite con lo que aun tenia de fuerza

-_** Hmp! Ahora te hare mío!**_

Cuando reaccione de nuevo vi que habías abierto más mis piernas y me mirabas aun con más deseo y lujuria, vi tu miembro y ya estaba endurecido de nuevo….

_**- Hentai** _– te dije con una sonrisa cuando lo vi tan excitado de nuevo….

Tu solo te acercaste con esa descarada sonrisa y me besaste de nuevo, tan pasionalmente como todo ese tiempo lo habías hecho

Me acercaste tus dedos, si aun lo recuerdo, y entendí, así que los lamí seductoramente y apenado a la vez….me distrajiste con un beso de nuevo y me perdí en el, sentí tu lengua chocar y aferrarse a la mía a la vez …y entonces gemí mientras aun no nos separábamos, sentí como empezaste a mover un dedo dentro de mí y comenzaste a jugar, entonces metiste el otro y mi placer fue en aumento….

Terminamos el beso y me miraste de nuevo con una ternura tal que dudo que alguien más llegue a verla aparte de mí…..

Lo siguiente que recuerdo y que mi ser tiembla al recordar fue como me embestías cada vez más….

_**- Sasuke! Duele…ahhh…teme…ahhh**_

Entrabas y salías de mi a una velocidad y ritmo tan armónico, era celestial sentir tus manos levantando mis piernas y a la vez acariciando mis muslos, el sentir tus caderas chocar contra ellos cuando te adentrabas más profundamente a mi….era endemoniadamente placentero…y más cuando alcanzaste mi rostro acariciándome y besándome a la vez que me embestías, pero ahora no era un beso como los anteriores, era cálido, delicado, me estremecí mas al sentir tu lengua de nuevo chocar con la mí y sentirte morder mis labios para escucharme gemir mas, era tan demencial que con cada embestía tuya me perdía aun mas, hasta el momento en que todos mis músculos se tensaron, seguramente los tuyos igual ya que comenzamos a gemir mas placenteramente los dos, y entonces se dio, ese endemoniado orgasmo entre los dos haciéndonos tensar y gritas como nunca lo habíamos hecho y liberando nuestras esencias a la vez, tu dentro de mí, lo cual me hizo sentir plena satisfacción al ahora sentir tu caliente liquido derramarse en mi entrada….placentero sin duda.

Caíste sobre mi y sonreías mientras intentabas recuperar tu respiración, te acomodaste a un lado mío y sin pensarlo me acurruque entre tu pecho, me abrazaste y buscaste mis labios una vez más…eran tan cálidos que me sentí pleno al sentirlos sobre mí, con ese sabor tan prohibido y delirante que me gustaba de ti.

-_** Naruto** _– me dijiste

_**- Que pasa¨tbayoo?** _– sonreí al responderte

_**- Te amo….no importa lo que pase nunca lo dudes**_

Y me volteaste a mirar con esos ojos anhelantes de nuevo, supe que estabas sufriendo por algo pero que era, que estabas pensando? Aun no lo sé…..mi cansancio me gano esa noche y caí rendido al sueño, lo único q recuerdo fue cuando te conteste

_**- Teme, nunca lo haría¨tbayoo**_

* * *

Y ahora me parecen días tan lejanos, es mas años…..te fuiste por tu venganza al día siguiente, es que solo me querías para una noche? ….tantas veces me he convencido de que no fue así, de que tu mirada era sincera, de que ese te amo no era vacio, pero ya no se qué pensar…..

_**El destino siempre me a abofeteado ¿también tu lo hiciste Sasuke o en verdad alguna vez me amaste?**_ - dije mientras se formaba un gesto de sarcasmo y dolor en mi rostro, sentí que las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas, no te perdonare teme! No esta vez! Soy patético …..aun te amo, pero si es cierto lo que todo mundo me ha dicho y gritado, que ahora eres diferente, que ya nos olvidaste, que tus ojos están perdidos en la obscuridad yo te matare!

_**- Esta vez acabare contigo…**_

_**Y después te seguiré al infierno entonces seré egoísta y me valdrá mierda tu venganza o lo que sea, me volveré en alguien egoísta y te encerrare solo para mí en alguna parte, porque si en vida ya te perdí, no permitiré que la muerte nos vuelva a separar, porque aun no dudo que me ames…..así que nos liberare a los dos de todo este dolor y nuca mas te dejare ir porque esa noche no salió de mis labios pero no creo que seas tan idiota como para no notarlo … Te amo, y pronto nos liberare de todo este sufrimiento.**_

* * *

_**FIN CAP. UNICO  
**_

Bien, aqui mi primer lemon espero les haya gustado y me comenten que les parecio, solo que piedad con los tomatasos jajaja sorry si es algo cursi y a la ves frio , pero la idea me llego de repente y no pude evitar que mis dedos trabajaran sobre el teclado, bien arigatoo de antemano si alguna alma lo ha leido y le ha gustado cualquier comentario es bien recibido,** kot fuera =^^=**


End file.
